


Just you and Me.

by rumpe1stiltskin



Series: 2+2= A happy family. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, George being a human, Lots of Babies, M/M, Morning Kisses, well a better human than he was in the main part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: James and Aaron... and nobody else. George was out of the picture and James could finally focus on caring about his omega and their small child.





	Just you and Me.

Seeing Aaron asleep calmed him down. It really did. Watching his usually stressed omega close his eyes and lie on the bed asleep with a calm expression and even breaths calmed him down. It made James feel like he was being a good alpha, a good boyfriend and a good man. He started to bounce Nate up and down. Aaron was seven months pregnant with twins, his giant stomach not making sleep an easy task. James heard Nate Whine. "C' mon Nate, Let's not wake mama up yet." He said to the child as he got off the bed and started to walk in the direction of the door.

James quickly opened it and walked across the hallway and into the light blue nursery that Nate was supposed to sleep in, but was mostly unused since Nate mysteriously appeared between Him and Aaron every night in the morning hours. He sat down on the rocking chair and put the boy in his lap. "What's wrong, son?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't disturb the rest of the household.

"You don't need a diaper change... I've fed you...burped you and tried to put you to sleep... I know what it is... You miss your alpha papa don't you?" He asked. "You miss your biological papa's scent," he stated as he got up "I'm sorry I'm not him darling, we will have to do with this..." He pressed Nate's face near to the scent gland and watched with astonishment as the boy fell asleep almost instantly.

Aaron appeared in the doorway, waddling towards them. "He doesn't miss George's Scent James, he misses yours," Aaron said as he sat down. "In his eyes, you are his pops." He put his head on James' shoulder and smiled up at him. "You are his dad"

 

 


End file.
